Big Bad Pirate
by SALJStella
Summary: So this is a Sparrabeth 'what if' story. For example: What if Elizabeth actually HAD been drinking on the island?
1. I Want You

**Big Bad Pirate**

**1. ****I want you**

-Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!

Either Jack or Elizabeth is that much of singers, but they're both to drunk to notice. The alcohol warms them up from inside, the fire and the humid, Caribbean air from outside. Elizabeth, that's so pale normally, has a light blush on her cheeks.

- I love this song! Jack shouts.

Elizabeth laughs when they meet from their dance around the big fire. They hook each other's arm and spins around; afterwards Jack stumbles down on the sand. When he notices that Elizabeth still stands he grabs her wrist and pulls her down next to him.

Jack is very pleased when he notices the blush on her former pale face. She's getting drunk now, and he now what alcohol does to pretty English girls. He's seen rum cool down the most up tightened young women, like Elizabeth. First of all, rum makes them put out more, and second of all, it makes them hell of a lot more attracting. And it's pretty fun to see girls who've called him 'despicable' get so warm and soft and giggly just from drinking!

- When I get the Pearl back, Jack says and gestures with his ring-dressed fingers, I'll teach it to my crew, and we'll sing it all the time!

He's not sober himself; no one can say such a thing. But Jack's used to being drunk. He hasn't been it to many times. He can still appreciate the warmth from Elizabeth trough their clothes, which he can feel since she's sitting next to him, _close _to him, with his thigh touching his. _"How come I haven't noticed that?" _Jack thinks to himself as he watches Elizabeth's leg through a blur of alcohol.

- Then you'll become the most feared pirates over the entire Spanish Main! Elizabeth says huskily and takes another swing of rum.

- Not just the Spanish Main, love, Jack corrects her and gesture even more to the black sea. The entire ocean! The entire world!

Elizabeth giggles at his eagerness.

- We'll sail wherever we want, Jack says without thinking about the fact that he's about to say something he's been thinking for all his life, but haven't had the guts to say it. He blames the rum.

- That's what a ship is, Jack continues. It's not just a keel and a deck and sails, that's what a ship _needs, _but what a ship _is, _what the Black Pearl really is…

He pauses for effect before he says it:

- …Is freedom.

Elizabeth leans her head against Jack's shoulder.

- Jack, she says thoughtfully, it must be terrible for you to be trapped on this island again.

Jack sees a golden opportunity and puts his arm around her shoulders.

- Yes, he says and tries to say the words quietly to himself before they hop out of his mouth. But the company is nicer, and… The surroundings have changed…

Elizabeth grins.

- You're lucky. I've had the exact right amount of rum to allow that kind of talking. I am, after all, a governor's daughter.

Jack chuckles. Now he doesn't have to try, now she's practically _begging _to throw all her morals aside and do something that's a _lot_ more fun than wearing a corset.

- Looks like the innocent governor's daughter is in the hands of a big bad pirate.

- A big _handsome _pirate, Elizabeth says softly and sits up straight to look into Jack's eyes.

Getting drunk hadn't been a part of her plan. She was going to get _Jack _drunk and stay sober herself, but after just a sip she wasn't able to stop herself. Rum is better than she thought, and she hasn't been drunk before. Plus, she always gets this lovely tickling feeling in her stomach when she does things that she knows that her father and everyone else in Port Royal would hate.

And Will.

She loves him. God, she loves him. But the feeling of guilt that she should feel, _want _to feel, can't get past the tickling in her stomach.

- And I _am _your hands, Elizabeth continues. But I trust you to not to dishonor me in any way.

- My sweet little Lizzie, Jack says in a low tone. I'm a _pirate. _

- Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for you, Elizabeth sings quietly.

They put their heads together and laughs, their rum-smelling breaths mixes in a warm air-stream. But after a while Elizabeth's smile fades away. And she's already approaching Jacks mouth.

- You wont dishonor me, she says again. But I think I can do that on my own.

Then she kisses Jack. It confuses him at first, he thought it would take more rum to get her to this point.

- Plus, you have to dishonor me a little, too, Elizabeth whispers when they break apart to catch their breath. I don't want to do everything on my own.

Jack smiles against her lips.

- I think I can live with that. But I thought you loved Will?

- Oh, I do, Elizabeth says silently. But I'm drunk, you're handsome as hell, it's a summer night and we're all alone on a godforsaken island. In situations like these it's almost illegal if you're _not _doing this.

- Well, if it's illegal… Jack mumbles pushes Elizabeth down on her back. She lands in the sand with a thump.

The he kisses her again, hungrily, with almost chewing lips. And now they're almost completely entwined. Now there's no turning back. Now they're in clinch, they have chests, crotches and thighs pushed together. All the sudden Elizabeth knows that she's going to lose her virginity tonight, but she still doesn't turn back.

Because the only thing that makes her realize it is the tickling in her stomach.

Elizabeth's head is throbbing. She knows it can be the alcohol. But she also knows it's not.

This is what they call _lust. _And when Jack's tongue carefully finds its way into her mouth she thinks _this is wrong, this is so very terrible wrong, _but she still doesn't turn back. Because in the meantime it feels so goddamn _right, _so she wraps her arms firmly around his neck.

Jack thinks the same. This is _right. _He barely knows Elizabeth, but he likes her already. He likes her stubbornness and her fierce personality; he likes her slender, soft body beneath him in the warm sand and her small hands on his neck. He likes the way she whimpers when he moves his hand up her leg and places his hand on her hip.

"_She's so soft, and so beautiful, it's amazing", _Jack thinks when he hear her whimpering. _"And she wants this. I'm not taking advantage of a drunk girl." _

He likes all that. More than he has ever liked doing this with someone else. But you have to guess that this the first time Elizabeth has ever gone further than cheek kissing with anyone.

The weird thing is that he's nervous. It's the first time he has been that about a girl.

But he knows why that is, even though he doesn't want it to be that way.

He _has _been with a lot of girls. But he hasn't wanted anyone of them as much as he wants Elizabeth.

Jack leaves Elizabeth's mouth and starts kissing her neck. Elizabeth can't hold back a soft moan. Jacks lips are raspy of sun and seawater, but his kisses are more pleasurable than anything she has ever felt. Jack smiles against her soft skin, and then thinks that_ hell, let's put it all in one card_ and starts fumbling with the criss-cross-lines on her dress.

- How do you girls get these things _of _in the evenings? He asks blurry with a smile.

Elizabeth giggles.

- Sometimes that's a riddle to me to. But we'll get through this, don't you think?

She puts her fingers together with Jacks and slowly begins to open up her dress.

- See? She whispers when her dress is opened and her cleavage reach her belly button. That went fine, didn't it?

- Super, Jack says and sneaks his hand inside her dress. I like your boobs.

Elizabeth giggles again and thrusts her fingers into his lions main, but only for a brief moment. Then she takes them out and gently grabs his shoulders and pushes him away to pull his shirt of.

- I like your chest; too, she says and draws her hands over his tanned torso until she plants them on his neck again.

Jack smiles. Then he spreads her legs and places himself between them. And they're still kissing, still touching, and there's still a deep moan bubbling in Elizabeth's throat. Because this is _lust, _she knows that by now.

And Jack also has a epiphany that night: All the sudden he realizes what _want _means. Ha has never liked that expression, he has never said "I want you" to someone, mostly because he never really known what it means.

But now he knows.

"I want you" is a sentence that hums whit tension, a sentence that vibrates and burns, a sentence that is hot and sparkling, dark read.

And that's exactly that sentence that Jack says in a blurry whisper into Elizabeth's hair when she whimpers once again.


	2. Be With Two

A/N: This chappie is mostly a dialog. I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter yet, but… Who cares? And I don't own Pirates, which I'm still sad about.

**2: Be with two**

- Jack? Elizabeth says afterwards.

The fire has shrunken down, but either Jack or Elizabeth has gotten any cooler. They're still laying in the sand, Jacks arm is around Elizabeths waist and she has her head on his arm.

- What is it, love? Jack mumbles.

He's falling asleep.

- Have you ever wanted to be with two? Elizabeth asks.

- Sure I have, Jack says with a sleepy smile in the corner of his mouth.

- Then, what do you do? Elizabeth says.

- I _am _with two, Jack says. That's the simple thing to do, unless you try to do them both at the same time. I think you're to young for that, threesomes aren't for newbies. I know I just met you, but just the fact that you're asking such a thing sends me the message that you're complicating things too much.

- I'm serious! Elizabeth says. If you want to be with two, and one of them is an easy, safe and sweet blacksmith whom you love but that you probably wont _ever_ have physical contact with except for when you train sword fighting…

All the sudden she pauses. Jacks smile gets wider, his grip around her waist tightens and he kisses Elizabeth on the lips. She closes her eyes for a second.

- And the other one? Jack whispers in her ear.

Elizabeth closes her eyes again. She doesn't want to admit it, but his whisper sends tingles down her spine.

She loves Will. She does.

But maybe not as much as she used to do. And maybe not in the same way.

- And the other one… Elizabeth breathes. The other one is a ridiculously good looking crazy pirate that you just lost you're virginity to, then what do you do?

Elizabeth really is confused. She thought this was just a one-night stand, but she just realized that she doesn't _want _it to be. She want to do this again, she hates herself for wanting it.

- Well… Jack says and travels his hand to Elizabeth's hair. I guess you have to figure out who you want the _most. _

- That's the very thing I don't know, Elizabeth sighs.

They're quite for a while. But at last Jack asks her the thing he's been wondering since she entwined her fingers with his.

- Do you regret anything, Elizabeth?

- I don't regret a thing, says Elizabeth firmly. It's the exact opposite, I want to do it again. I'm just confused.

Jack scoffs and waves with his hand.

- Now you're complicating things again. We got a month, maybe two, without Will or Norrington. And if you're worrying about them during that time you're just wasting your time, because you're not getting away from me.

Elizabeth smiles sleepy and kisses Jack on his nose.

- Am I in the hands of a big bad pirate?

- Indeedy you are, Jack says and caresses her cheek. So it's going ti be hard to think about anything but me.

Elizabeth doesn't answer right away. Instead she closes her eyes again and enjoys the feeling of his big, raspy fingers against her soft skin. It's like a strange, rough sweetness she has never felt before.

- Fine, she says. I can do that. And we can also pretend that I just said that I choose you over Will, and that I'm going to live on this island with you for the rest of my life. It's more fun that way.

- And, Jack adds, we can also pretend that you wont complicate things during this time.

- I wont, Elizabeth mumbles. That we don't have to pretend.

And after that they drift into a peaceful sleep, totally unaware of the fact that some of the things they pretend will become true.

Elizabeth will choose Jack over Will, even though it wont happen for a couple of years.

And Elizabeth wont complicate things during the entire month they stay on the island until Norrington finds them.

And she wont mind being in the hands of a big bad pirate.


End file.
